Yomi
"Unfortunately, weakness isn't allowed in this world..." A new student at Sa-iki, Yomi is a very eager student wishing for more knowledge and the power that comes with it. Appearance Yomi is generally dressed in messy robes or very loose clothing, being seen as a rather carefree individual because of this. He is known to carry strange items (mainly snacks and tools, along with a diary that he doesn't actually use) among his persona, and it is generally assumed that this is the true reason for his loose clothing. He has black wavy hair that is almost as messy as his clothing, although this is attributed to genetics rather then preference. He has black eyes that seem warm and friendly to those who care enough to look into them, making him seem fairly approachable to those around him. Personality Yomi is a very easygoing and nonchalant sort of guy. He generally never gets rustled by anything, and is usually seen shrugging off even the most serious of matters. He doesn't seem to shy away from conversing with others, and in fact can be seen as a class clown that almost never takes things seriously. However, beneath the easygoing behavior lies a more sinister nature, as he is in fact very ruthless and cruel. He will not hesitate to sacrifice others for his cause, and will do so without regret or remorse. A rather striking trait of his, is that even while he is committing an atrocious crime or sin, he maintains his "joking" personality, leaving his victim hopeful without reason. He doesn't seem to go out of his way to commit crimes, and generally seeks to follow the rules and attract as little ill-wanted attention as possible, only doing grievous acts when he deems it necessary. Despite this deplorable mindset, he has not completely forgone humanity, as he will help or assist others as needed (when its in his own interests). He is also somewhat of a glutton, as he is seen eating large meals and always carrying snacks inside his loose clothing (he hides it so he doesn't have to share). He generally only expresses true happyness while eating or consuming food, and is also susceptible to bribery via snacks if one were to attempt this on him. (Whatever you want with but with two limitations: your history has to make sense with the premise and background of this RP and you have to include how your character ended up into one of the four major universities.) Plot (ignore) Yami Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality If Yomi could be regarded as friendly and outgoing, Yami would be the opposite. A cold and cruel Hyoru that seeks only to further its own power. Yami never speaks to any other being besides Yami (unless forced to, or to taunt an enemy), and chooses its words carefully. It's a calm and serious being that never lets down its guard. It frequently clashes with Yomi's diametric personality, sometimes creating a rift between the two as they seek to balance opposing philosophies. This can be seen in battle as Yami would generally go straight for the kill, while Yomi would take his time and enjoy himself. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia. I do suggest putting a theme just because it is amusing.) Category:Character